At Peace At Last
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: A companion piece to "Surreal," Andromeda reconciles with Narcissa and they discuss their lives and the impact a certain muggle-born witch has had on their oldest sister. Rated T for strong mentions of Bellatrix/Hermione relationship details


Disclaimer: I own neither Narcissa nor Andromeda Black

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Summary: A companion piece to "Surreal," Andromeda becomes close with Narcissa again and they discuss the impact a certain muggle-born witch has had on their oldest sister. Mentions of Bellatrix/Hermione

**At Peace At Last:**

The platinum blonde haired aristocratic lady and the dark brown haired, strong willed woman gave one another a leveled look. It was still new and strange to them to be able to be in the same room with each other and not see one another as an enemy. Not that this was the first time that they had gotten together. They had been seeing each other fairly frequently. However, it was still a new experience for them to be friends and allies now, rather than foes and estranged siblings.

"How have you been, Andromeda?" Narcissa asked, as they both sat down in the large chairs behind them, facing each other, and she already was sure that that wasn't the right thing to say to a sister that wasn't just distanced from her, but also whose daughter had almost died in the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks was still recovering from her injuries. Her husband, Remus Lupin had inevitably died, but the healers had saved Andromeda's daughter in time. But the metamorphmagus was still getting better. After being on the side of the enemy that had almost gotten her niece killed, Narcissa knew that she should have known to be more gracious.

Luckily, Andromeda was forgiving as she turned her head towards Narcissa in her own chair.

"I'm as well as can be expected," Andromeda answered, shrugging, her answer allowing it to be interpreted by anyone as they would, "I see you, Lucius and _my_ nephew are doing quite well."

Narcissa noticed easily how Andromeda emphasized the "my" in stating that Draco was her nephew. Narcissa restrained a sigh. She shouldn't be too surprised. Ever since Andromeda had married that mud-muggle-born, Ted Tonks, both Narcissa and their oldest sister, Bellatrix had alienated their sister, Andy. They had exiled her from their family, decided that she was unloved and would have nothing to do with Andromeda, or her daughter, Tonks. Well, till now, anyway.

And Narcissa made sure not to let her sister anywhere near her son, Draco either. It was understandable completely that Andy would feel she had the right to testify to being forbidden from seeing her nephew.

Narcissa nodded. "You know," She said, "I _am_ sorry for that. Even if it will never make up for the past, I am sorry."

The brown haired sister nodded against the chair that she was sitting in. "Duly noted, and thank you, Cissy." Narcissa smiled at that pet name. It had been a very long time since she heard that. Well, since she heard _Andromeda_ say that. Bella was the only one that had gotten to say that after their family exiled Andy.

"You're welcome…..Andy," Narcissa added, and Andromeda shared her smile, "I thank you as well for letting me back into your life after how we treated you."

Andromeda's smile widened. "I could never throw either you or Bella out of my heart forever, never." Her eyes then glinted with mischief, "How _is_ our sister, anyway, Cissy?"

Narcissa didn't have to wonder what Andromeda meant by that. Though Andromeda had seen Bellatrix many times since the war ended and they had made amends together, Andromeda, like everyone else, was fascinated by the relationship between their older sister and the wonder of a muggle-born named Hermione Granger.

The two of them, like all of the magical realm, had heard of the bizarre and yet moving bond that Bella and Hermione had. What was even stranger, was this; unless Andromeda and Narcissa were imagining things, it seemed as if Hermione was the one in control of the relationship.

Lord knows Andromeda could recall the times when she had crossed the hallways of the Malfoy Manor and had seen Bellatrix being pinned up against the wall by the young muggle-born, and Hermione's knee being wedged between Bella's legs easily. And the stranger thing was that Andromeda could tell that Bellatrix was willing, all dominance aside.

They were indeed a strange pair to behold. Andromeda couldn't even count how many other times when she had had the two of them stay at their house and her sister had been having nightmares and when she had gone to comfort her sister, she found Hermione being the one comforting Andromeda's sister, rocking her back and forth. Andy never would have imagined seeing Bellatrix being treated as tenderly as a child would be ever since their parents died. Bloody hell, their parents barely treated them the way that parents should treat their children.

Speaking of that, Andromeda knew that Hermione knew what some of the things were that their pig of a father, Cygnus had done to them and it shocked the widowed woman that Bellatrix would trust Hermione with such secrets. Bella really had come to trust Hermione that much during the muggle-born's time in her "care?"

She wasn't alone in her surprise of course. All of the witch and wizarding world talked about it. The muggle-born that tamed the beast of a Death Eater? Almost unimaginable. And naturally, Narcissa was also amazed.

Both younger Black sisters had watched as their oldest sibling went through a remarkable transformation. A woman who was once hateful of the world and fearful of anything different was now happier and more open to things. A woman who was once closed off from the world and overly self-protective; almost biting at anything she felt would threaten her, was now more social and no longer was tense whenever near others. It seemed to be a regularity when Narcissa or Andromeda or someone else would walk in on them in their most affectionate moments, which were quite often. Narcissa even admitted catching her sister a few times lying down with the oldest Black sister's head resting on Hermione's lap, the younger witch stroking her formerly frightening lover's dark, curly hair as Bellatrix rested.

It was once a disturbing thing for both Lucius to see his sister-in-law and for Draco to see his aunt so docile and…..and, well, happy. But they had gotten used to it like everyone else had.

Narcissa spoke, wanting to discuss such thoughts with her older sister, "Andy, you know Bella is coming with her beloved tomorrow?"

Andromeda smiled in response. No matter how strange, Hermione's impact on the former Death Eater was clearly a good one. Bellatrix was softer, actually possessed joy, her eyes were lighter now than they used to be, there was almost a weight taken off of her that could be seen in the woman's steps. Anyone watching and who knew Bellatrix could easily see the difference. One would have to be blind to not be able to see the changes.

Even how Bella appeared seemed different. When she had been married to Rodolphus Lestrange, before Hermione was captured at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix looked like she was nearly in her late fifties or early sixties. Now, there seemed to be so much happiness in her life that she looked like she was a young woman again, free of burdens and despairs.

"Of course I know, Cissy," Andromeda answered in thought, "I'll be bringing Teddy over to meet his cousin Draco and his aunts and uncle as well," She saw her sister's startled look and added, smiling even wider, "I asked my dear Nymphadora at St. Mungo's and after a while she still grieves for Remus, but she's getting better. She was worried at first when I asked her permission to bring Teddy introduce him to all of you. But she's come around to the idea and just asks me and Hermione to watch over him. But she does know that you all have changed."

Narcissa thought about Andy's faith in her. It was immeasurable how forgiving her big sister had been for the number of things that had happened between the three of them, but she was more than grateful for it.

"Bella's never met Teddy before, has she?" Narcissa asked, trying to imagine how Bella would react to their little great nephew. It was true; Bella had acted interested immediately upon meeting Draco after she broke out of Azkaban and saw the young man of fifteen, but that was different. Draco was a Pureblood. Teddy was the child of a half-blood and of a werewolf. Two beings that were seen as pariahs amongst purebloods and especially Death Eaters. Narcissa wasn't sure how Bella would react to that.

Then again, considering that Bella was sleeping with a _muggle-born_, she had the feeling that her oldest sister's feelings had more than likely changed on the matter.

Narcissa looked at the roaring fire in the fireplace that the two sisters were sitting in front of. "I think she'll love him," She said, smiling a little as she recalled hearing Hermione tell Bella about Teddy, their niece's son, and the former Death Eater had looked overjoyed at the thought of meeting him.

"I think it will go well," The youngest Black sister stated, "Bella's much more open minded. And besides, her lover is not a pureblood, so I'm sure that she knows that she really shouldn't be accusing anyone of being "impure" by this point. Besides, I've seen Hermione talk with Bella about Teddy. I think, from the looks of it, that Bella will be happy to see him at last."

Narcissa paused for a moment and said carefully, as if trying to pick the right way of saying this part next, "Andy….she…she's afraid to see your daughter when she gets out of the hospital. I don't think I need to tell you why."

Narcissa turned back to her sister, knowing that the older woman was staring at her. She met Andromeda's blue eyes with her own and saw the many emotions in her sibling's eyes. She saw the conflict, the fear, the aggravation, everything. She could tell that Andromeda wanted to hate Bellatrix for her daughter's injuries, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"She…..," Narcissa hesitated again, understandably (how exactly did you say that your oldest sister was sorry for almost murdering your daughter, anyway?) "She does want to make up for it all. I can tell. And of course, Ms. Granger can. Bella just doesn't know how to show it yet."

Narcissa expected a flash of anger from Andy's eyes, but it never came. Andromeda looked tense for a moment before relaxing back against her chair.

"I believe you," She said, now looking at the fire, "I think I've seen it in her eyes too, Cissy. I believe that I see the regret. She wants to meet her niece….to truly meet her niece and to make peace but she's afraid to see her again."

Andromeda closed her eyes, "Though I know that Bella's in pain because of what she's done, a part of me is happy about it. At least that's a sign that she's changing. I don't like seeing her sad, but she needs to start turning her life around. This is a start."

She opened her eyes and met Narcissa's again. She added, smirking, "And besides, I think she has Hermione making sure that she behaves enough for that." Narcissa almost burst out in shared mischievous laughter.

"Certainly true, sister," Narcissa chuckled, the previous grief and nervousness now absent, "I never would have imagined such a young, mousy girl to be so dominant with our dangerous sister, of all people."

Andromeda nodded, "Indeed. I can't begin to tell you the number of compromising positions Hermione has put Bella in….at least, according to our sister."

Both sisters had devilish looks on their faces.

"I know we shouldn't be making fun of Bella," Narcissa nearly giggled like when she was a child, "But it's nice seeing her like this; for once, more or less under control. And she's happy now too to top it off."

Andromeda agreed, still smiling widely, "Yes, it's good that she's not as….as…well….as frightening as she used to be. She's evened out thanks to Hermione. I wouldn't dare say this in front of our sister, but I'd even imagine that she's actually tame now thanks to Hermione as well."

Narcissa was sure that every odd word in the book could apply with Andromeda's statement. Bellatrix Black and the word "tame," did not fit in the same sentence. But here they were, talking about how changed their sister was and was basically under her muggle-born lover's lull.

"And going off the subject of Bella," Andromeda said, now thinking about her nephew, "How is Draco? I imagine since the war, he's been…." She wasn't sure how to finish that. The war had left scars on all of them, both physical and emotional, and she suspected that Draco was no different.

Now Narcissa lowered her head a little. She appeared forlorn or pained. Andromeda instantly felt guilty for asking. It must have been horrific for her sister too; waiting outside of the Hogwarts school and wondering if her little boy was okay or worse….even still alive. She understood too well, having a daughter who was an Auror and who was recovering from battle wounds.

"He doesn't have as many nightmares anymore," Narcissa finally answered, "He still remembers the tortures that Voldemort forced him to watch," Andromeda lifted an eyebrow but Narcissa just gave a defiant look, "He's gone now, Andy. And I'm tired of us fearing his very memory." Andromeda, impressed, nodded.

Narcissa continued, "He still tells me that he sees all the victims that the Death Eaters tortured in his head and he can't get them out." Andromeda flinched at that thought. She knew that her nephew wasn't a bad person, and it must have been terrible being able to do nothing while witnessing innocent people being tortured and having to hear them plea for mercy.

"But he's recovering, right?" She asked her sister, "Like all of us?"

Narcissa smiled sadly, "Yes, Andy. He's getting better." Her smile widened, "Like all of us are."

With that, the youngest Black sister reached her hand out towards Andromeda, and her older sister smiled, her hand meeting Narcissa's and the sisters held hands tightly, Andromeda giving Narcissa's hand a reassuring squeeze before her eyes lightened with joy.

For once, their lives were complete. All three of the sisters' lives were at peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there's the end to that arc. This was just the reaction to Bellatrix and Hermione's relationship in "Surreal," so I just showed what her sisters thought about it (Obviously) **

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
